A Moment of Hope
by Just Maritza
Summary: April'09 Challenge 3 on the DQMW Forum deals with combining two images to create a story. First pic is of Wolf licking Sully while Michaela looks on serenely and the other, Sully's face is being squeezed fiercely. Is jealousy claiming Michaela?


**A Moment of Hope**

Michaela sat joyously by Sully's side in the woods feeling hopeful that maybe today was the day he was going to declare his intention with her, preferably with a kiss that she has been longing for even if he couldn't say the words. They have been talking at length of nothing significant, and yet it was meaningful and companionable so she was still holding out for hope. She wouldn't trade it for the world. But, at last when the conversation grew silent and after observing for quite some time that Sully was not making any indication of wanting to move this relationship along, Michaela's frustration began to mount and feeling the fool for believing in such high hopes for herself. _Why did he eagerly bring me out on this gorgeous day just to talk nonsense?_ She continued to wait noticing his discomfort, confusion setting in as she tried to figure out what was troubling him.

Sully nervously sat pensively by her side avoiding looking at her. He wanted to tell her he liked her and not just as a friend. Only, how would she react? Would she welcome it or be repulse by it? He knew they were completely different and yet very much alike. Do they have a chance in the near future?

Wolf sat watchfully by Sully's side, looking between the two most stubborn humans he has ever known. How to get them to finally stop their nonsense and declare something with each other? A thought sprang up to him. Maybe if she was to see what it would be like to have his affection, it may prompt her to make her move. _Mmmm…I think I rather have her hands all over me and make him be the jealous one. _No, his best bet was his master, and he went up to him lavishing his affection all over his face. Sully responded as he always did with petting and rough housing him, just showering him with his affection as well.

Michaela watched the two feeling envious of a wolf getting affection from his master. Ridiculous she thought. They were at it for a while and suddenly she felt ignored. She wondered what it would be like if it was she Sully was ministering to. Though she colored at the thought, her mind took off with Sully caressing her face, then him inching his way closer to her. Suddenly, she had enough, and at a moment of passion, she grasped tightly Sully's face turning him to her and demanded with her eyes, _what gives?_

Sully, was shocked and confused being held tightly in Michaela's hands as though she was about to devour him whole. _What did I do wrong?_ He wondered, and he watched Michaela's eyes covered with what appeared to be heated passion and part of him was excited just to see her this way. Here goes the tongue lashing, he was certain he was to get for whatever it was he did wrong or didn't do and readied himself to receive it.

"Sully, I can't take it anymore. What are your intentions with me? We have been skirting around each other for months masking as friends. I don't mind that we are good friends, but something else is stirring between us, and I need to know now what it is so that I can make a decision for myself - whether if I should move on to another town? You know I haven't been that welcome here.

"What, you wanna leave town?" appalled that she was considering giving up on this town, or rather him in reality.

"Yes, Sully….I was thinking of taking the children to a fresh new start in another town." "You can't do that."

"Why not?"

"Because…be…because you just can't. This is their town. They grew up here and are well loved here."

"Sully, I'm tired of not being appreciated. How am I to feed and clothe the children if the townsfolk keeps avoiding me like I'm some kind of plague. Perhaps a more advance town would welcome a female doctor. Of course, I would make sure this town would have a replacement. "

"No, you can't go."

"But why?"

"Because, I just don't think you should go."

"You don't think?" Suspicion of hope began to rise in her. "Sully, I appreciate our friendship, but I can't keep waiting around for the town to have a change of heart.

"I'm telling you ain't going. He stated distraughtly. I mean…"

"You can't order me around," she fumed "How dare you?" She made to storm away from him.

"I know, I know….I'm …I'm sorry…" he desperately pleaded tugging at her sleeves realizing he was being inappropriately possessive, but desperation clung to him not wanting to loose her. "I just can't imagine you leaving. You gotta give this town a chance." Murmuring more huskily, "Please, don't go."

His imploring, vibrating soft spoken tone suddenly held her captivated. "Why Sully, why? She sighed emotionally. "What kind of friendship do we have?"

"Sully apprehensively turned away, uncertain as to what to say, but Michaela once again grabbed hold of his face to confront him once and for all what was going on with Sully and herself that has her so confused at times. Sully stared beseeching her not to make him say it. He wasn't sure what he wanted, but he certainly didn't want her to leave town. Thoughts of their unique and special friendship ran across his face, suddenly being replaced with something more he couldn't put down in words, but it was a warming affect.

Michaela waited in fear to what he may possibly say or do. Is this the end of their special friendship? Can she move on without him? Time seemed to stand still between the two. Wolf worried that he may have pushed them into a corner they weren't ready for and may instead cause them to turn from each other.

Unable to take Sully's silence anymore, Michaela realized this must be his answer and that this was the end of their friendship. She was about to flee…when his hand suddenly cupped her face tenderly close to his own.

"Please….he begged. You can't leave."

"But why?" She cried out anxiously feeling her heart race while watching his eyes dance before her own dangerously close."

"I know I have no rights, but you're right…something is happening between us." With that, he planted the most urgent, yet sweetest kiss she ever received. Enough to let her know in his quiet private way, he was very much interested in her. He just wasn't ready to admit it to himself.

"Sully," she whispered breathlessly, eyes misting, and stunned at what just pleasantly happened so unexpectedly. Did she imagine it? It was, but for a moment hurried, and yet, it was charged and delightfully consuming. "I just don't know what to say."

"Say you'll stay. I know what you been longin' for. It's just… I just can't make any commitment now, except that I'm there for you." He wanted to say he liked her, but it sounded too much like the other "L" word and he wasn't ready to go there yet. Instead, he said, "I _care_… about you. I know it ain't fair to you, but please stay a while longer and give this… _town_… a chance." What he really wanted to say was, "give _us_ a chance." Nonetheless, she heard, "give this_ love_ a chance…give _me_ a chance."

Sully grew confident as he watched her coyly returned her smile and risked asking, "You do too, _care_ about me?" She just nodded. "Then I think I want us to explore further this friendship. What do you say?"

Her smile grew even wider and more hopeful. It was a start, and that's all she could ask for. She was grateful to know where she stood with him and that there was hope. She planned to be the most patient woman in this world if it would mean she could have his heart in the end. She was certain this was the reason she was drawn to this town.

"A year, give yourself a year, and I promise you this town will love and appreciate you. Lots of folks already do care about you, others just need time to melt and they'll come around, but by then, you may feel differently."

Michaela couldn't help realizing he was talking about his heart, but he spoke of hope, and she was willing to wait. She knew he was still in mourning, yet slowly healing. No, her heart was not going to feel differently, but more enamored then ever she was going to be with this special, man, and she couldn't wait to see what the future may bring to them. She was positive of that now and confidently looked into his illuminating cobalt eyes with her own mixed match jade and hazel ones.

"Yes," she beamed, "I suppose I can give this town a trial longer, now that I know that there is some hope." She would never have abandoned the town, even with a replacement, but the need to know where she stood with him was too great. Now she knew.

Sully just couldn't contain himself and swooped her off her feet, spinning her around. Michaela just laughed rejoicing in their moment of hope. Wolf happily joined in their dance of hope, barking as though proclaiming, he pushed them to finally take a step. He couldn't understand why humans beat around the bush when it came to love. He recalled hearing something about patience and taking time for it to flourish. Nonsense, he only has about two decades to live, he couldn't waste time on grabbing love when it showed up in his face, but then again, humans have more time to let it flourish. Only, it appeared some have too much patience and other's none at all.


End file.
